Episode Nine Bishop
This is the ninth episode in season one and the series overall. It features the first Demon to appear in the series. Previous Episode: Episode Eight Next Episode: Episode Ten Plot Kate and Luke make love in bed, afterwards Kate tells him she does not want to the funerals, but Luke says he will go with her. there is a double funeral for Martha and Rebecca. Billy, Teddy, Thomas, Kate, Cassandra, Elijah, Jessica, Vision, Min, Luke, Tony, Isiah and Clint Barton all show up. Clint asks Kate to come with him and she does. Clint and Kate sit in his car, she asks why he came out of hiding and he tell her, her life is in danger. Billy and Teddy lay quietly in bed together, neither saying a word or crying, Teddy says he loves Billy, and Billy says he loves him too, they cuddle up and close their eyes. Cassandra meets with Min and some of the advisers. Jessica, Vision and Maria come in, Maria explains she is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and is introducing herself to the team, and wants to have a meeting with them as soon as possible. Kate brings Luke when she meets Andy again at her apartment. Clint explains that a long time ago, he made a deal with a demonic assassin named Shadow to save Kate's life from the shaman that killed her mother. The deal was when Kate got her visions, Shadow would come for her ability. Clint says Shadow did not tell him that she has to die for that to happen until after the deal was made. Shadow shows up and shoots and arrow but Luke gets in the way, Kate and Clint run. Grant has Thomas tied up and tells him to reveal Avenger secrets, Thomas tells Grant when he left the team Billy did a spell and it made him forget that information. Grant punches him and walks away. Clint and Kate calls a meeting at Lang Industries, Cassandra, Billy, Teddy, Maria, Jessica and Vision are all there, Clint explains the situation and they promise to protect her. Maria says demons are very dangerous and won't be easy to kill. Just the elevator door explodes open on that floor. Maria, Jessica and Vision go to the front line and shoot but Shadow telekenitically knocks them out with their own guns. Billy tells Kate to run, Cassandra and Clint drag her into the safe room. Billy uses electricity and hurts Shadow, Teddy walks up to him and go to punch him but Shadow telekenitically forces Teddy to turn around and punch Billy, knocking Billy out, Shadow then throws Teddy out the window. Clint locks Cassandra and Kate in the safe room, and faces Shadow, Shadow telekenitically chokes Clint (Darth Vader style). Shadow is not pay attention when Cassandra and Kate both simultaneously shoot him in the head, with an arrow and a magnum bullet. Billy then teleports in and electrocutes Shadow until he dissolves. That Night Clint tells Kate he is joining Tony and Isiah as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and will be here for her now. Billy and Teddy do a spell, and see Martha and Rebecca one last time, they hug their moms and watch them cross over. Giving the boys some closure. Thomas sits alone in his cell, and Rebecca appears to him, and tells him she will always love him no matter what, then hugs him and disappears. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Thomas Kaplan Cassandra Lang Jessica Jones Vision Grant Fine Mar'kel Isiah Bradley Tony Stark Clint Barton Min Soran Maria Hill Luke Cage Shadow Elijah Bradley Category:Season One Category:Episodes